Beginnings, Endings and Middles
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: AU with Alive Tadashi. Sophia has just moved to San Fransokyo and meets the Hamada brothers. But a secret kept for seventeen years is about to be revealed, which could put a strain on her newfound friendships. Add to this the stress of a new job, college assignments and saving her cousin from her boss, and Sophia's new life is getting crazy. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, it belongs to Disney as do many characters. I only own Sophia and her family.**

_A/N: I just want to say thank you to Wicked Girl99 for both the idea of writing a story for my new favourite Disney film (Big Hero 6, duh) and for being the person to help me with personalities of canon characters. And for being an awesome best friend :)_

The day started pretty normal. It was a Friday and I was at a local café, alone for once. I'd moved to San Fransokyo last week to live with my Uncle Chris and my three cousins. I was the only girl in the house so I tended to be left out by my cousins.

I was curled up in a chair with my earphones in and a book in my hands. It was a robotics book, my cousin studied robotics at the college here in San Fransokyo and he'd invited me to come check it out. I wasn't really interested in robotics but did want to see what Henry got up to. I knew he used his pocket money to enter bot fights and I wanted to see what the thrill he found in it was. I didn't notice the café was closing until a woman tapped my shoulder.  
"Excuse me? We're closing now." The woman, probably in her late 20's or early 30's, moved to pick up some plates from a nearby table. I quickly put my music player in my bag and left the café, still reading the book. I didn't even realise there was someone in front of me until I bumped into them, dropping my book and knocking a cap from their head.  
"Sorry." I smiled nervously, quickly picking up my book and the cap. "I should have looked where I was going." I glanced up at the person, it was a boy around my age. He put the cap back on over his black hair, and smiled back.  
"It's alright, I should have been looking where I was going too."  
"Yeah… I'm Sophia Acosta." I grinned, figuring I might as well try to make a new friend.  
"Tadashi Hamada." the boy replied. He noticed the robotics book in my arms. "You're into robotics?"  
"Nope. It belongs to my cousin, I'm just borrowing it." I reply.  
"Oh, I see. Well, see you around." Tadashi went inside the café and I walked over to my car.

I arrived home to find my little cousin, Marcus, was playing with his action figures on the living room floor.  
"Hey Marcus." I grinned at the four year old.  
"Sophia!" Marcus dropped the action figure in his hand to hug my leg. I picked him up.  
"You're getting heavy, dude." I smiled and put him down. "Want to help me make dinner?"  
"Yeah!" Marcus grinned, he loved anything involving cooking and food. I managed to find jobs for him, and my eight year old cousin Joshua ran to help. By the time my fourteen year old cousin Henry got home from school our spaghetti dinner was almost finished.

"So how was your day?" Henry asked me as we ate. As usual, it was just me and my cousins – Uncle Christopher was working late at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology where he taught. Since lessons went on until 11pm some days, he was barely home in time for dinner.  
"It was fine. I went exploring, and stopped at the Lucky Cat Café for lunch." I tried to think of anything eventful that happened today. "Oh, and I bumped into a boy outside the café."  
"Is Sophia in love already?" Henry asked mock-innocently. I scowled at my cousin and refused to speak to him. The rest of dinner was quiet.

After dinner, I took Marcus to bed and read him another chapter of his favourite book. It was an old book I found in the attic, **The Hobbit**, and Marcus loved it although I had to paraphrase it a lot to help him understand. Once Marcus was asleep, Joshua came over wanting me to sit and watch cartoons with him.

**Chris P.O.V**

I returned to the house around 11.30pm to find my niece Sophia and oldest son Henry sat together watching a zombie film.  
"Hey kids." I wandered into the room.  
"I'm not a kid, Uncle Chris." Sophia growled. I had to laugh at her, although she had a point. At seventeen, Sophia was quickly growing up. That showed in the way she was already reading up about robots hoping to help protect her cousin from the botfights he snuck off to, thinking I didn't know.  
"I know, Soph." I replied to my niece, quickly backing out of the room. I headed to the kitchen to eat the leftover plate of spaghetti Sophia had left for me.  
"I'm going to bed." Henry announced after their film ended.  
"I'm gonna go finish my homework." Sophia left to her room, leaving me alone to ponder. Sophia had been staying with me on and off since she was little, and she seemed so different from the six year old child that followed me everywhere, or the fourteen year old that locked herself in her room and didn't leave until it was time to return home.

**Sophia P.O.V**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. I moaned as I felt a weight on my chest.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Marcus cried, jumping on me.  
"I'm up." I gently pushed him off me and sat up. "What's going on? It's Saturday!" Marcus didn't answer and ran out of the room.  
"We're going out for breakfast at the Lucky Cat Café. Maybe you'll see the boy again." Henry grinned as he stuck his head around my door. I made an unladylike gesture at him, and climbed out of bed. Quickly, I threw on a shirt and jeans and brushed my shoulder length blonde hair. I took the stairs two at a time, and put on my sneakers at the bottom.

We entered the Café and chose a table. Marcus instantly began fighting with Joshua, and I sighed.  
"Boys. Don't make use my angry voice." I threatened, which made the kids behave. Henry laughed, and I glared at him. "You're not too old for the angry voice, Henry." That stopped him. I grinned at Uncle Chris. "And that's how you control children."

"May I take your orders?" A boy around fourteen years old came over. Henry ordered a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, and Uncle Chris ordered the same for him and Joshua. Marcus wanted cereals and I ordered a glass of water but no food. I never ate in the morning before ten a.m. the boy left to get all our food and my glass of water.  
"Was that the boy you were talking about?" Henry asked me.  
"Because he looked my age, didn't he?" I sarcastically replied. Sometimes Henry acted stupid, but I knew he was a genius really. The boy came back with my water, and I was spared from having to talk to anyone. The Café was pretty empty, just my family and some girl.

I'd decided to meet my uncle and cousins at home later, and stayed in the café. My uncle left me the car so I could drive home later – he said the walk home would be good for the kids. I'd remembered to bring my laptop and I started to type up my handwritten notes. My handwriting was appalling and the teachers at my old college could never read my writing so I decided to type up assignments at this college. I was studying Childcare at San Fransokyo College, the average college where they hold lots of different classes. I had a 9am – 11am class and a 1pm – 3pm class. This worked for me, having just two classes a day, as I wouldn't be able to sit still long enough for a whole day of classes.

"Can I get you anything else?" The boy I bumped into last night, Tadashi, asked. I'd been so engrossed in typing up my notes I didn't notice him approach.  
"Sure, I'll have another glass of water please." I smiled, barely glancing up from the laptop. Tadashi took my glass and left. About half an hour passed before I typed all of the notes. During that time, I'd been interrupted a few times – once by Tadashi, once by the lady that owned the café and then at least three times by the other kid that was serving. He'd wanted to know what I was doing, then he kept asking me personal questions – my favourite colour, my favourite flower, stuff like that. I just rolled my eyes and went along with it.

When I finally finished my coursework, I packed up my stuff but left it at the table, and walked over to the counter and leaned against it watching Tadashi serve customers. He didn't seem to notice me, and I studied him. I was brought out of the studying when the kid came over to the counter.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Waiting to pay…" I quickly lied… Not a full lie, I was ready to leave. "So, how come they let a kid like you work here?" I smiled at him, just curious. Maybe he realised it was just curiosity because he answered politely.  
"My aunt runs the café. My brother and I help sometimes." He nodded to Tadashi when he said brother.  
"I'm Sophia Acosta. What's your name?" I asked the boy.  
"Hiro Hamada." He replied. I smiled again, already liking this kid. He didn't back down because an older girl was talking to him, or do what some teenagers did and get flustered. "Your Henry's sister?" Hiro asked.  
"Cousin, actually. You know him?"  
"He's my friend." Hiro smiled, and I grinned.  
"My cousin actually has friends? Wow, shocker." I was being sarcastic, I knew Henry was popular with most of his classmates I just liked to wind people up. Hiro laughed and Tadashi came over.  
"Oh, hey Sophia." Tadashi smiled. I smiled back, secretly glad he remembered my name.  
"Hey Tadashi." I saw the time on my watch and ran to my table to grab my bag and coat. "Gotta go!" I ran for the door and started up the car. I quickly drove to the house, thinking about Tadashi and Hiro as I went. I hoped to become closer to the Hamada brothers by the end of this year.


End file.
